Amor de guerras internas
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: ¿Quién no ha sufrido guerras internas? ¿Quién no se ha debatido entre una solución y otra?... Entre un problema y otro…


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto**

**OJO relacion chicoxchico y escenas para adulteros... digo para adultos...**

**SasuNaru**

**TITULO: Amor en guerras internas**

**...**

Ya tenía seis meses sentándome en la misma silla de la barra, en el mismo bar, pidiendo la misma bebida, un escocés.

Todo en mi vida era una maldita monotonía.

¿Quién no siente las ganas de irse a un lugar nuevo y desentenderse de los problemas?

Creo que 20 de cada 10 personas. No, no me equivoco en mi estadística, solo es una manera de establecer las diferentes personalidades que existen en cada uno de nosotros.

¿Quién no ha sufrido guerras internas?

¿Quién no se ha debatido entre una solución y otra?... Entre un problema y otro…

Pero aunque no lo creamos, todo tiene una metodología, por que si mi vida estaba así era enteramente mi culpa. Si quería cambiarla, debía ser yo quien tomara la decisión.

¡JA! Si él mismísimo Buda me hubiese dicho que yo, en algún momento de mi existencia estaría pensando en cosas netamente positivas, como esa basura de la superación y modos de vida, mínimo le corto la barba.

Todo se lo debo a él.

Si, a un hombre.

Y no, no me importa que lo sea.

Y si, soy gay.

Como ya te dije, le debo mucho a él.

Nos conocimos en el bar que mencione al principio, al que iba cada jueves. Siempre se sentaba a mi lado, y siempre pedía lo mismo, tequila.

Así pasaron varias semanas, sentándose junto a mi y sin dirigirnos ni la mirada, mucho menos la palabra.

Me acostumbre tanto a su presencia en ese concurrido lugar, que cuando llegaba me sentía tranquilo. Es de estúpidos pensar en eso, lose.

Digamos que supe su nombre por que él bartender lo saludaba con una reverencia, algo un poco gracioso a mi vista. Él chico que atendía noto mi burla y desde ese momento empecé a pedirle mis bebidas al otro, con miedo a que escupiera por venganza el vaso o algo.

Una noche, la recuerdo con claridad, específicamente un 27 de Abril, me habló, luego de recibir una llamada telefónica.

—_**Maldición… ¿Puedes creerlo, Sasuke?— **__La verdad me puse un tanto nervioso, más no lo demostré, había practicado mucho la máscara de la indiferencia en mi vida. _

_No dije nada, la verdad es que no sabia que decir, solo dispuse a tomar un poco de mi bebida._

_Él siguió hablando._

—_**Es que no lo soporto… no puedo entenderlo… ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto?—**__Replicó colérico, pero con un tono de voz suave, que lo hacía más aterrador aun. —__**Creí que se habían olvidado de eso, malditos viejos y su buena memoria ttebayo—**__explicó, para soltar una pequeña carcajada. Yo aun estaba totalmente descolocado, solo voltee a verlo, para no parecer maleducado. Nuca me había preocupado por eso con alguna otra persona, pero bueno todo tiene sus excepciones. Tal vez eran los tragos que había consumido._

—_**Entiendo, pero no creo que sea peor de lo que me sucede a mi—**__solté por fin, mi rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo, pero el tono de voz me defraudo, sonó con un ápice de dolor y un resquicio de desesperación. _

_Él me miro, luego sonrió abiertamente, una de las mejores sonrisas que he visto, no lo puedo negar. Por que no solo era un simple gesto adornando él rostro, está reflejaba su personalidad, en ese momento me dio una pequeña idea de su verdadero él._

—_**Apostemos… si lo tuyo es peor, pago la cuenta de ambos, si lo mío gana, tu pagas—**__Expuso aun sonriendo, pero está estaba un tanto aplacada. _

Ambos necesitábamos ser escuchados...

Asentí, bebiendo lo restante de mi escocés.

Pedí luego una botella de whisky, esto seria para rato, él pidió otra, pero de vodka. Debía tener un estomago a prueba de explosivos, por que ligar dos bebida tan fuertes, mínimo lo dejaban sin esófago.

Nos bebimos el primer trago de un golpe. Él fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—_**Bueno, soy pintor, no naci aquí, soy originario de Japón, ¿Te preguntas que es lo que hace a mi vida algo de mil demonios? Bueno él haber sido desheredado por mis padres por no hacer lo que ellos querían, él haber tenido un amante que desapareció y ahora estar prometido a una idiota para que mis abuelos sean felices, lo único bueno es que mis cuadros se venden. Pero busco algo más, no solo vender, soy infeliz por que nadie ha sido capaz de leer mis emociones a través de una de mis pinturas. —**__Dijo cabizbajo, mientras bebía un trago nuevamente de golpe. Yo me aleje un poco, por temor a que explotara, me reír tontamente por el flujo de mis pensares. Si alguien adivinara el pensamiento creo que enloquecería por mi manera de hacer las cosas. Conmigo nada es lo que parecer ser. Perdería mi fama y popularidad, por que en realidad no soy ni tan frio ni tan distante. Solo aparento serlo._

—_**La tienes difícil, deberías escribir una novela, parece más ficción que una vida… pero creo que gano**__—dije viéndole el rostro, sacando esa mediana sonrisa. —__**Mis padres y mi hermano nacieron en Japón, yo naci aquí. ¿Quieres saber por que odio mi vida? Es muy sencillo, por estar rezagado siempre en la sombra, debido a la perfección de mi hermano mayor. Mis padres murieron dejándome con él, de adolecente fui muy rebelde, nunca le obedecía, y gracias a eso perdí a mi único pariente con vida conocido, él murió por salvarme. —**__Hice una pausa y me empine directamente de la botella, necesitaba un trago__** — ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba**__— trate de sonreír, pero los ojos me escocieron gracias a la lagrima que quería salir. —__** Salgo con un sujeto casado, tal vez para hacerme sufrir, para tortúrame. Pues él tipo es de lo peor. —**__Dije mostrándole mis muñecas, casi en carne viva, él idiota está vez había usado esposas._

_Naruto me miro a los ojos, un tanto sorprendido. Luego apoyo su mano en mi hombro y sonrió, embobándome un tanto. _

Era la primera vez que yo hablaba tan deliberadamente de mis problemas internos con alguién.

—_**Valla, si que somos un par de desdichados, pero cierto tu ganas—**__habló después de un rato, en donde ambos, seguramente nos encontrábamos sumergidos en la vida del otro, tratando de no sentirnos tan desafortunados, pues todos teníamos problemas. Pero no todos buscábamos soluciones._

—_**Pero no todo es tan malo… tengo estabilidad material y amigos, fastidiosos pero amigos al fin y al cabo**__—Exprese un tanto sorprendido conmigo mismo por sacar a relucir más de mi vida privada aun extraño. —__**Por cierto, aun me queda un pariente con vida… que lamentablemente esta viviendo conmigo**__— sonreí al recordar a mi tormento diario, Sai Uchiha._

—_**Te compadezco, siempre me ha gustado vivir solo… Solo compartí apartamento una vez con él que solía ser mi mejor amigo, luego fue más que eso. Pero un día se fue y listo no he sabido nada de él en dos años.**__ —Miró al vacio, sumergiéndose en su mar de sentimientos encontrados __**—Pero tengo gente de confianza, eso si me hace feliz. Una es Hinata, alguien retraído pero muy buena persona y tierna, Él flojo y él más inteligente del grupo es Shikamaru. También está Ino, que si yo no fuera tan gay saliera con ella**__—Rio a carcajadas, con ganas, como que si con eso se liberara. —__**También están Lee y Neji, que me han salvado en unas cuantas peleas, son buenos amigos todos ttebayo**__— suspiró, sirviéndose otro baso, y sirviéndome uno a mi. Me avergoncé un poco por haber bebido del pico._

— _**¿Me dijiste que estabas prometido?—**__Pregunte tomando de mi bebida distraídamente. Él respondió después de suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco._

Naruto termino contándome sobre su primer compromiso. Era todo un lio, había aceptado ayudar a una amiga de la infancia, que quería huir de su vida perfecta, ella, según me comento Naruto, no quería ser un monigote que adornara a un tipo adinerado, ella quería ser medico. La familia de Sakura termino por averiguar la treta entre ambos y la prometieron a otro sujeto. Lo último que supo de ella es que escapo. Su actual compromiso era, palabras textuales de Naruto, con una idiota, fría y calculadora mujer.

Esa noche terminamos tomando dos botellas y medias cada uno, y pagamos mitad y mitad, decidimos aceptar un empate, a pesar de no tener nada que ver una vida con la otra. Ninguna circunstancia se asemejaba.

—_**Olvide decírtelo— **__me susurró, ya en el taxi que compartimos luego de que el dueño del bar nos corriera__con disimulo__**— mis parientes no saben que soy gay. Él ero-sennin me mataría**__—rio nuevamente para quedarse dormido en mi hombro. _

Esa madrugada, ya 28 de Abril, tuve que llevarlo a mi departamento, por que una vez él dobe se quedo dormido no hubo maneras de despertarlo.

Llame a Sai para que me ayudara a subirlo, el cual me felicito por pescar un rubio tan apuesto. Ese comentario le valió un chichón en su alburea frente.

Lo acomode en mi cama, solo le quite los zapatos y lo cubrí con las mantas. Yo me hice un lado en el mueble de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con terrible dolor de cabeza a consecuencia de la embriaguez de la noche anterior. Me levante directo al baño, tome una duradera ducha y me cepille como tres veces los dientes y la lengua, tratando de erradicar el sabor del whisky. Fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, encontrándome a dos personas encasilladas en una amena conversación.

Resulto ser que Naruto y Sai se conocían, pues Uzumaki le dio clases de emociones pictóricas a Sai.

Naruto me recibió con una sonrisa, empujándome a que me sentara mientras terminaba de preparar la comida. Dándome un vaso lleno de jugo de tomate y pepino, según él, buena para la resaca.

—_**Tienes que darle un punto extra primito, cocina bien—**__dijo Sai, sacándome un par de venas de enojo. Naruto lo salvo de una tanda._

Hablamos los tres durante la mañana, ese día me la tome libre, pero en la tarde no debía faltar al trabajo. Tenía muchos pendientes en el bufet.

Naruto y yo salimos juntos del edificio. Lo convencí de llevarlo a su casa.

—_**Oye Sasuke ¿Por qué no llevaste tu auto al bar?—**_

—_**Muy simple, siempre me embriago, es peligroso manejar en ese estado**__—dije muy convencido_

—_**Cierto**_

Se despidió de mí con un gracias, una sonrisa y un hasta el jueves. Intercambiamos números de teléfonos.

Durante un tiempo nos vimos cada semana. Hasta que empezamos a vernos más seguido, reuniéndome yo con sus amigos o el con los míos.

Gracias a sus consejos decidí alejarme del sujeto casado. Ahora yo me mostraba un poco más afectivo, un poco más abierto. Eso Sai lo podía garantizar.

Él sonreía más, y de vez en cuando dormía en mi casa o yo en la de él.

Fue allí donde me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Simplemente así.

Y fui feliz cuando una mañana de julio, específicamente mi cumpleaños me sorprendió con un mensaje de texto.

_Me gustas, bastardo._

_Hoy no hagas planes._

Y así sucedió, fue nuestra primera noche juntos. Algo de otro mundo.

Dejamos de vernos en él bar, para frecuentarnos en un café del este. De allí, caminamos por ahí, hablando de trivialidades.

En la tarde me convenció de ir a ver una película y yo acepte, mientras no fuera de romance. Una de misterio o cómica estaría bien.

Había olvidado como era reírme a pulmón limpio, con esa película lo recordé.

Luego fuimos a su casa, hablando de todo un poco mientras nos insultábamos, algo habitual en nosotros. Cuando llegamos me mostro uno de sus cuadros más nuevos. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. Me había pintado a mi y a si mismo, recostados de un roble, él dormido con su cabeza en mi hombro, yo serio observando él crepúsculo. Era hermoso, Naruto tiene mucho talento. _Es para ti_, me dijo él. Fue una especie de dejavu, recordé la noche en que compartimos taxi, la noche de la apuesta. Le comente el asunto y me abrazo diciéndome que era el primero que daba con su sentir al momento de pintarlo.

_Él saco dos pañuelos, y me amarro uno alrededor de los ojos, luego él hizo lo mismo así mismo eliminando cualquier signo lumínico. Él precisa de mi mano y me encamina a la cama empieza a despojarme de mi ropa y yo hago lo mismo con la de él. Me susurra que nos sentemos en el colchón frente a frente. Mis rodillas tocando las suyas. Extiende el brazo y me pide que haga lo mismo. Vuelve a susurrar unas palabras, diciéndome, que aquella noche le gustaría que describiese su piel, el límite entre él y él mundo. Me pide que lo toque, que lo sienta con mis manos, que lo conozca más allá, que indague. Por que los cuerpos se entienden aunque muchas veces las almas no estén de acuerdo. Yo empiezo a tocarlo, él también lo hace, y como si lo fuésemos planeado, evitamos aquellas zonas en que la energía sexual aflora más rápidamente._

_Sus dedos tocan mi rostro, siento un olor peculiar a pintura, un olor que siempre permanecerá allí, por más que él se lave las manos miles de veces, por que estaba allí cuando él nació, cuando observo él primer paisaje, a las primeras personas, para dibujarlas en sueños. También él debe notar él olor de mis manos, pero no quise preguntar por que en ese momento todo es cuerpo, él resto silencio._

_Lo acarició y me siento acariciado. Estoy excitado, siento él calor acumulado en mi pelvis, y se que cuando él llegue a esa parte de mi anatomía sabrá que lo deseo. Los dedos de el trazan círculos lentos en mi pecho. Él me provoca, se deleita y tarda una eternidad en llegar hasta allí. Estamos duros, él juega un poco más, estremeciendo mi cuerpo, dejando nuestras virilidades más calientes y húmedas. Ahora él pasea por mi vientre, se desvía hacía mis piernas, sube y baja lentamente sus manos por le interior de mis muslos, haciéndome jadear en el acto. Siente el calor de mi miembro pero no se acerca, es una caricia dulce, delicada, y cuanto más delicada, más alucinante. _

_Yo llego a su miembro, lo tomo entre mis manos, notándole hincharse por los lentos vaivenes que le proporcionaba, él gime, acalorándome aun más._

_Él se detiene, suavemente entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, oigo un gemido, y deseo gemir también, pero me controlo, siento aquel calor que se expande por mi cuerpo. Sin orgasmo, la energía se dispersa por el cuerpo, va hasta el cerebro y no me deja pensar en nada que no sea llegar hasta el final. _

_Se quita suavemente la venda y luego me la quita a mí. Nos miramos a los ojos presos del deseo. Aun me sentía en otro mundo._

_Él llevo su mano a mi mejilla y se fue acercando, yo solo lo observaba, esperando el momento justo para entrelazar nuestros labios. _

_Lo recuesto en la cama mientras me hacía con su cuello, el me abrazaba fuertemente robándome él aliento. Baje por su pecho, lamiendo en el proceso sus tetillas, haciéndolo gemir, y excitándome más. Me situé entre sus piernas, relamiendo su miembro de la base a la punta, oyéndole decir mi nombre, haciendo que casi perdiera la cordura. Introduje la punta de mi lengua en la superficie de la punta varias veces, haciendo que se vinera en un gritico de placer._

_Me pidió que lo penetrara ya, que me quería, que me necesitaba. Eso casi hizo que me corriera._

_Con ayuda de un lubricante invadí su interior de una estocada, araño mi espalda. Él tenia sus manos alrededor de mi cuello al igual que sus piernas amarraban mi cintura, permitiéndome hundirme más y más en él. _

_Nuestros cuerpos ya se conocían, y ahora si estaban muy lejos se extrañaban. _

_Nos ahogamos en un beso lento pero profundo haciendo que me ardieran los pulmones por falta de aire. Lo oí gemir mas fuerte cuando di con su próstata, haciendo que abriera más las piernas para permitirme chocar con más intensidad ese mismo punto. El acariciaba lentamente mi espalda, recorriendo por encima cada hueso de mi columna, y cuando yo daba en aquella red de nervios en sus entrañas hacía que hundiera sus dedos con fervor. _

_Gritamos al unisonó, yo por que me sentí sofocado, enajenado en aquel cálido sitio, se vino primero que yo, que me moví un par de veces mas para terminar también. _

No puedo negarlo, fue asombroso. Por primera vez en mi vida había experimentado que era hacer el amor.

—**Le debo mucho, como ya te dije** —Suspire mientras ponía mi mano en la lapida —**Por eso te cuento esto… Hermano, ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí.**

Se me hacia difícil el alejarme de Itachi, aquel sentimiento de desesperanza crecía en mi ser.

_¿Quién no ha sufrido guerras internas?_

—**Sasuke…**— dijo Naruto mientras me abrazaba de espalda por la cintura.

De mi solo brotaban lagrimas con sabor a un lo siento, a un abrazo o aun te quiero.

—**Sabes que te estaré agradecido por siempre, perdóname, Itachi—**Dije con todo el sentimiento que recorría mi ser. Era la primera vez en cuatro años que iba a su tumba. Era la primera vez que reunía valor para encararlo y pedirle perdón, de llorarlo. De liberarlo.

Una brisa cálida cubrió el cementerio, elevando nuestros cabellos, alejando de mí la lagrimas, llevándolas a la eternidad del tiempo. Donde se que serán recibidas por él, al igual que mis palabras y mis pensamientos.

Solo escuche en el silbido del viento un _te tardaste_ lejano, pero sereno.

**Dáliva, fin.**

* * *

_Lo cierto es que el final de este fics me hizo casi llorar, fue algo improvisado, pues esa misma mañana estaba viendo (por decima vez) la pelea de estos hermanos y como resultado... ESTO..._

**_¿Review?_**

**_Gracias por leer... _**


End file.
